


You're Family

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gen, Other, ginnie being motherly, this is strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Ginnie notices Arthur’s tired and not taking care of himself, so she takes him out to talk





	You're Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ginnie will adopt everyone and anyone younger than her, including Arthur Morgan

Somewhere across the river, a loon called, warbling for a response that never came. It’s eerie cry echoed down the water until it reached the small rowboat anchored in the still lake. Not long ago it had been tied to the small dock by the campsite, bobbing gently in the current. It had been untied and rowed out to the middle of the lake by Arthur, after some prompting from Ginnie. 

Arthur had just ridden into camp, unpacking his kills from his latest hunt when Ginnie had approached him. She’d asked him to come walk with her to the shore, claiming she wanted to talk to him despite the late hour. He had tried to refuse, he had had a long tiring day and felt like shit, but Ginnie _insisted_ it would be good for them both. Unable to refuse the older woman’s persistence, especially when she used her motherly tone at him, Arthur had followed her down and scoffed when she said to get in the boat. 

Now here they sat, gently rocking in the current and observing the night. Ginnie takes Arthur’s distraction to as a moment to scrutinize the brunettes appearance. He had been working himself hard and not sleeping well, evident by the purple bags beneath his eyes. She had seen him wander in and out of camp at odd hours, eating too little, and drinking maybe a little too much. It wasn’t her business to pry and wonder what he was doing with his days, Arthur was a grown man for god’s sake. However, her heart clenched looking at how fatigued he was. 

“Why’d you bring me out here, Ginnie?” Arthur grumbles, head tipped back to look at the stars. She raises an eyebrow at his teasingly annoyed tone. She inhales the fresh air, shoulders slumping when she exhales.

“Just worried about you, little bear.” She admits. “You look tired, you aren’t eatin’ right ‘n I know it ain’t my business but-”

“You don’t gotta worry about me, Ginnie,” Arthur interrupts her by waving his hand dismissively. 

“Well someone’s got to, honey,” Ginnie replies softly, reaching over to place her hand on his. “You know you can talk to me, Arthur.”

“I know, I know,” He sighs. She pulls her hand away but tilts her head as he clenches his jaw. Arthur looks down at his hands, an internal argument waging behind his eyes. His eyes glance up at her nervously, but she smiles at him encouragingly. 

“I met with Mary a few days ago, thought I would be fine but,” He swallows thickly and looks away from her again. “Just realized I ain’t much, you know? I’m not a good man, there ain’t much too me, and I’ve got… well, I’ve got a lot of issues followin’ me.”

Ginnie allows him to sit in silence for a few moments before she carefully moves closer to him. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and tugs him into her side. 

“Now listen here, honey,” She murmurs, slowly rubbing his shoulder. “I don’t know what people have told you, but you are a good man. You _deserve_ happiness, you deserve to be _loved_ and _appreciated_.”

Arthur shakes his head, starting to pull away and argue. Ginnie cups his face, effectively shutting him up when he meets her earnest gaze. Glassy tears rim his eyes and his breathing is shakey. Ginnie takes a deep breath, pulling him in until his forehead pressed against hers. 

“I’m sorry, Ginnie, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _Shh_ , sweetheart,” She soothes. Their eyes shut as silence falls between them. Arthur’s hands move to grip her forearm as he takes in Ginnie’s soothing presence. He hated when anyone fussed over him, he had convinced himself that he was unworthy of such attention. Then Ginnie came along and, despite their age difference being only two years, she had swept him into her arms like he was her son. Arthur had seen her treat nearly everyone else in camp with the same motherly affection and love he was experiencing now, but his heart still thudded and a lump formed in his throat. Her thumbs, calloused and rough from her years as a rancher and outlaw, rub soothingly across his cheeks. 

“Arthur,” She whispers. “You are my family, and as long as I’m around I will not have you question your worth. Understood?”

Arthur gives her a slight nod, but she pulls away from him and he opens his eyes to look at her.

“ _Understood?_ ” She asks again, more firmly this time, her hands shaking his head gently to prompt him. 

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Arthur chuckles, wiping at a stray tear that rolls down his cheek. “I understand.”

“Good, now row us back to shore.” Ginnie smiles, smacking his arm with a soft laugh. Arthur scoffs, “I don’t think so! I rowed us out here!”

“Yes, and you will row us back!” Smiles stretch across their faces as they continue their bickering, laughter echoing across the lake even when they finally do make it back to shore.


End file.
